loveteam
by Iwriteandreadthings
Summary: Beca is a singer, chloe is an actress. The two rising celebrities both find themselves in the same show where they have to pretend to fall for each other, but then again is it really all pretend?
1. Chapter 1

January 8 2018

Beca never really cared about acting. The only thing she cares about is music, her music in particular. "beca you need this, you know you do. I mean yeah you're getting noticed more and all but this will publicize you, this is tv becs" Stacie on the other hand, her agent is very persistent when it comes to this kind of things "you have the lead role and it's only 7 months of production what is there to lose?" beca wants to ignore this, all this is just not necessary "because this is not what I do stace, I make music and I just wanna stick to that" beca knows Stacie is going to try and try until she gets a yes from beca "it's a musical, it's almost like what you do" beca thought hard that maybe this wasn't really that much of a bad idea "give me a day and then I'll get back to you" okay maybe beca already made up her mind but she still needs to sort things out "that's all I ask" Stacie replies

"thank you so much bree, god you have no idea how much I love the whole thing. I mean who doesn't love a good tragic love story not mention it's a musical" Chloe is an actress, she's been an actress her whole life but only a couple months ago was when her career boomed, it was when she guest starred in _supergirl,_ since then she's been getting calls for new shows and when her agent sends her a copy of a story called _we're fine;_ it was only then when she finally found the role she actually really wants to play "well Stacie sent it to me and I knew you love it…so are you sure? You're taking it?" honestly chloe doesn't even have to think twice anymore "of course I am, send your pretty wife a big hug from me for this script by the way. I owe you guys big time"

January 11 2018

"You read the script right? I assume that we're now on our way to the first meeting you would know and understand the whole concept of the story" beca was nervous not only she has to act but she also has to act with this random girl she doesn't know at all, for all she knows being in a relationship is already tough so she doesn't even want to think about pretending to be in one "I did and okay maybe it is a little good but I'm still nervous about this whole romantic thing" Stacie knows she's nervous, because beca, won't stop fidgeting "everything is going to be fine becs, besides I've seen this redhead chick you're about to _pretend date_ and I have to say she is kinda hot plus you need chloe's bubbly personality of hers in your life so if we're being honest you're on a total winning streak here..oh wait there they are. be nice" beca assumes that the only redhead she sees is chloe, she tries to recall whatever Stacie said just now and yes she's pretty certain her love interest is in fact there in front of her "wow" she whispers to herself because chloe? Chloe really is beautiful and those eyes, damn those eyes "you must be beca" beca hears a faint noise and it was chloe beaming with a hell of a smile, it wasn't only after seconds she is now enveloped in a hug "yeap that would be me, the one who couldn't breathe" this is awkward, beca thinks to herself because out of nowhere this girl, this _gorgeous_ girl hugs her as if they knew each other since they were kindergarten, she can't complain though because beca thinks if rainbows and unicorns and cloudy days have a scent it would be this woman's "oops sorry bout that, just..you know a little excited we'd be working together..by the way i'm a huge fan of your music..i have to say your version of _titanium_ is totes my jam…my _lady jam"_ chloe winks at her and beca's pretty sure she's sweating and she's also pretty sure that this lady just confessed that she masturbates to her voice "ohhkayy" beca honestly can't produce anymore words so she just smiles "okay so uhm we're waiting for what exactly?" beca asks cause right now she just wanna get this whole getting to know each other stage over with cause she's not really sure how much more she can take "oh we're just waiting for the directors and producers to call us inside the room, they'll explain the story to you and the schedule" stacie cuts off her wife and continues to explain the next few steps about to happen "and the two of you will have to come in around this week for a chemistry read and then you know movie stuff". "they're ready for you" a woman pops out of nowhere scaring the four people out in the hallway of a building inside universal studios lot

"so… _we're fine_ , it's a story of a young woman named lexie that's you beca, who is diagnosed with cancer and she's planning on to live her lifelong wishes as much as she can before she dies. So she goes to LA to do so and that's when zoey enters and chloe that's you, a music teacher in LA who gets lexie as a roommate, zoey falls in love with lexie and when she finds out lexie is sick, she gets mad because she thought she had found her true love that now is actually dying. lexie explains her side and that before she dies she would want to have zoey to support her on her decision . Although having the smallest amount of survival rate zoey convinced lexie to go for treatment and as the months go by lexie actually does get better and on one day they're at the hospital, zoey faints. They found out that zoey actually has a brain aneurysm and that she can die any day now since they diagnosed it too late. lexie proposes to zoey and they get married but on their wedding day the car they're driving finds itself thrown into a cliff and neither of them survives. It's a…well it's a tragic story but we imagine ending the series with zoey's and lexie's hand intertwined in a white room and then that's it, it's to leave the impression that they do still have they're happy ending. We're telling you this now because well this is only a one season contract and it's just a season inside a series so you most probably know the ending from the scripts too, and we would like to hear your comments about it" beca feels like she's been listening to the writer of the show for what feels like an eternity "the censorship of the show?" chloe asks "the show is m18 as it will show you two having sex here and then when the both of you decide to be in a relationship, your characters I mean" beca watches chloe nod, satisfied with the answer she received "the music? Where does the music get in all this" beca asks since she's curious in where or how the music is gonna fit in all of that "ah yes…lexie is a songwriter and therefore her lifelong dream is for people to hear her music and zoey is a music teacher, that's clear as it can be. Some dialogues along the way will be in a song kind of manner so the lyrics of the song will have to fit the exact situation, there will be an original song for the series in which the both of you will sing, it's the song that lexie wrote for zoey on their wedding day" they make a few more remarks about the show and what will it consist, also meeting Cynthia rose who is the director with the producers "anymore questions? None? Okay good..tomorrow you two will have to do a chemistry read and we'll go on from there"

After saying goodbye to stacie and Aubrey, chloe and beca find themselves walking side by side on the way to the parking lot "so uhm it was great meeting you, I'll see you tomorrow?" chloe says and beca swears that smile chloe has will never not make her heart melt a little although she'll never admit to that "yeah I'll see you tomorrow, It was nice meeting you too by the way" beca flashes her a smile, a genuine one, a smile that beca never usually makes. They both drive away from the lot not a clue what will happen if tomorrow wouldn't go the way it was all planned.

January 12 2018

Chloe is running towards the room she was supposed to be 15 minutes ago. Well because choosing the perfect dress to impress the new partner she has to be with for the next seven months takes time, it's unprofessional she thinks to herself, having a crush on your co-star, but no one told her that beca mitchell really is a charmer. She wants to get to know her more, she really does but it's like beca doesn't even want to talk to her and that's something she can't accept because if they're gonna make it through this whole thing, well they really do need to talk "Hey!am I late? The traffic was horrible" she lies, because obviously you don't tell a girl you tried on 20 dresses to impress her on the second day you see each other "nah you're just in time. I was here like a few minutes ago" chloe relaxes for a bit before they go in for the chemistry read. She tries to talk to beca because my god she's going to have a chemistry read with this woman the least they can do is actually talk before doing all that "so uhm…you're really quiet huh?" beca raises her eyebrow "I guess I am" chloe needs this to work because first of all she turned down so much offers for this and second? She's made her mind up that if she gets to choose a partner to make out with for millions of tries during shooting, she'd want it to be beca "you know I had no idea that the studio is so far away from where I live, it's like freaking 20 minutes and that's without the whole traffic situation, what about you, do you live near here?" beca still looks like she's not interested to talk "yes, I live near here" chloe knows she shouldn't push it but maybe third time's a charm "you single?" okay that may be out of line and weird and chloe doesn't even know why she asked, she regrets a little but now all she wants to know is the answer to that but then beca is laughing, chloe's cheeks turn red and she just covers her face with her hands, shaking her head , too embarrassed to even look at beca because for all she knows beca thinks she's a crazy person now "you really want to talk, don't you?" and chloe sighs because finally, a question out of beca so she just chuckles "yeah, I really do" then beca smiles and chloe's heartbeat raises because that smile beca makes at her, that's something she won't get tired of seeing "fine, let's talk beale..what do you want to know?" chloe thinks and she remembers that beca never answered her last question and it's a little embarrassing to ask it again but at this point there's nothing more she wants to know the answer to "you haven't answered my last question yet" chloe's pretty sure beca is trying to remember the question "ahhh well yes, I'm not in a relationship, mainly because my job is my relationship" chloe loves beca's music and just hearing the songs beca makes she can tell how much this woman cared about her art

"you know I love your music right?"

"yeah about that, look your lady jam is your lady jam and I respect that but just gonna put it out there that I'm not gonna sing titanium for you"

"what? No silly, I mean like I really love the songs you make. You're sorta kinda really talented"

"thank you, you're sorta kinda really talented yourself too"

"how would you even know?"

"I may have googled chloe beale last night, just to make sure I wasn't gonna be doing a chemistry read with a murderer"

"yeah well they didn't publish my whole work on that"

Both woman we're finally getting along and beca feels easy, she doesn't exactly know why..but chloe makes it feel easy to talk and that's something new because talking and sharing things isn't really something beca's good at "so do you wanna read lines with me or something, before they call us" beca wakes herself from daydreaming when she sees chloe waiting for an answer from her "uhm yeah sure, we have to do the scene where zoey convinces lexie to stay right?" beca doesn't know what's taking so long, their chemistry read should've started 30 minutes ago but just before they begin to practice they hear their names being shouted down the hall

"okay you guys can take a sit first, we'll just have to explain something to the both of you" inside the room was a long table where the producers, the director and the writers of the show sat, by their side was a camera already recording whatever is happening inside the tiny cold room "both of you are familiar with the procedures of a chemistry read already so I assume I don't have to explain that anymore, what I have to explain is that if you don't pass this we're not gonna take either of you because as you can see you guys are basically the only couple we asked to have for the show, so it goes by pairs and if you two don't pass, then that's when we'll only have to get another set of pair for the show, I hope both of you understand that. Okay now uhm go and make chemistry" beca and chloe actually already knew that, it was explained by their agents how important this chemistry read was and okay maybe they didn't have to practice but who are we kidding right? How do you even practice _chemistry_? "okay we're when you're ready"

 _Take 1; scene 77_

 _During their vacation, Zoey and lexie walks down the beach together_

zoey: see I told you were not gonna regret coming here

 _zoey does a victory dance in front of lexie_

lexie: yeah I guess you did, you really are something else you know that

 _lexie grabs zoey and hugs her tightly, zoey starts to sob as she tries to talk_

zoey: lex please..please try. I love you and I just wouldn't forgive myself if I let you stop trying to live. Please let me change your mind

lexie: zoe I love you, but it has to end here, and if you feel like how you say you feel, you'll understand, you'll understand that you need to let me go

 _zoey moves away from lexie as she continues to cry_

zoey: that's not fair, you know you can't just come into my life and be a part of it only to leave me, you're asking for too much, you're asking me to allow you to die, do you know how selfish that is?

 _Lexie grabs zoey's hands and looks at her_

lexie: what do you want me to do zoe? To go through all that? All that treatment? Don't you think I haven't thought of this before, my parents were so committed in getting me better that they just locked me at that house and I was alone and in pain not only physically but in every way possible

zoey: lex, don't you get it? You have me. You have me and I'm going to be with you every step of the way

 _zoey closes any space left between them. She lays her head on lexie's shoulder_

lexie: you'll see me as a different person

zoey: I'll see you as the person I love

 _zoey looks up at lexie_

 _singing cue for -to find you; sing street-_

zoey: _You were staring at your bedroom wall, With only ghosts beside you, Somewhere out where the wind was calling I was on my way to find you, I was on my way to find you_

lexie: _I gotta find out who I'm meant to be, I don't believe in destiny but with every word you swear to me all my beliefs start caving in and I was on my way to find you_

zoey & lexie: _So bring the lightning, Bring the fire, bring the fall, I know I'll get my heart through, Got miles to go but from the day i started crawlin, I was on my way to find you_

lexie: kiss me

 _zoey kisses lexie_

 _end of scene 77_

The room was silent, as if no one was in there and beca is out of words because she doesn't know this feeling, she kissed chloe and kissing her felt right, as if it was the role she was born to play, beca looks at chloe and sees her staring at her eyes, beca wonders what she was thinking because it felt like they were thinking the same thing. She thinks it's crazy and that maybe she has to get out of this situation because nothing this good ends well "well I guess the both of you don't even need a take 2, welcome to the cast" she hears talking and clapping and in a second she was back to reality "hey you okay?" chloe asks beca, mainly because beca looks like she's in shock, well she is but nobody has to know that so she just nods "okay so here's the schedule sheet for the both of you. We have team bonding next week for you guys and the other cast members to get to know more each other and same goes for the both of you all the details are here" ester hands them papers " You guys did good, I'm impressed. I'll be looking forward with working with you both" ester tells them and chloe smiles while beca just stands there lost in the moment. They go out of the room and head out to the parking lot

"so I guess I'll see you around lex" _chloe winks at beca_

"yeah yeah..I'll see you next week, at that team whatever thing" _beca shrugs off the fluttery feeling in her chest_

"it's camp becs, I have a good feeling that we'll have fun"

"yeah because who doesn't love the woods and mosquitoes and tents right?"

"oh come on lighten up a little"

They both get inside their cars which are parked side by side then beca sees chloe asking her to put her windows down cause she was gonna say something

"I really think we're gonna be fast friends becs, I had a great time today..not to mention how our chemistry just wowwwed the"

"chloe, I'll see you next week. You take care now"

"oh wait" chloe throws a crumpled paper to beca's car window, it was her number

"call me beep me if you wanna reach me" beca chuckles because only chloe will sing a song from an animated series and make it even better

"goodbye chlo"

"byeee and take care…partner"chloe starts to drive off and beca stays in the parking lot for a while as she texts chloe

"take care"

"see you next week beale, make good choices"


	2. Chapter 2 team bonding

Chapter 2, love team

January 15 2018

It's 7 in the morning when beca hears her bestfriend shouting at her telling her to wake up or she'll be late on her camping trip with the people of her new _bigtime_ television show "it's not that big of a deal amy, we're not even sure if it's gonna be a hit" it's true, beca's not entirely sure if this will be a flop or not. The first season of the series was a big success so if their season doesn't make it to the big leagues well that's on them, talk about pressure right? "beca I'm not kidding it's 7 and stacie told me you have to be at the meeting place at 8, so go and get ready" she gets up because if she doesn't, she'll be late and if she's late, stacie would give her a handful of comments about how this is a once in a lifetime opportunity and that she needs to take it serious blah blah blah "this coming from the woman who is always late for work" the two bestfriends have been living together for a year now and even though they have nothing much in common, they always seem to make each one's shitty life a little better "well that may have something to do with the fact that I get me some bumper loving at night and that I'm just too damn tired to get up in the morning, which reminds me..this redhead you're paired with, she hot?" beca lightens up a little because _yes_ she thinks to herself, yes chloe is hot, yes chloe is so damn beautiful and yes she can't actually wait to get to know more about her "okay first of all, it's morning please don't tell me about your adventures with bumper at night and second..i guess she's okay" she smiles a little while she thinks about chloe but she tries to hide it

"I saw that"

"saw what ames"

"I saw you smile!, **you have a crush on her don't you?** "

"what? No of course not, you know me, I don't have time for all that love crap"

"yeah yeah sure thing, but I saw you smile, and you never smile"

"you know what, I'm just gonna go and get ready cause I feel like I won't like where this conversation is going"

Beca goes in the shower and hears amy chanting "beca has a crush" she chuckles because now that she's thinking about it, maybe yes, maybe she does have a crush on her partner but that would be wrong right? not to mention the fact that she's not even sure if chloe is single so she shakes the thought away because these are not the kind of thoughts she would want to be bringing with her when she's about to spend three days at camp with this woman. She finishes getting ready and she does a last minute check of all the things she has to bring, amy offers to drive her to the place and she's lucky enough that the meeting place is only a few minutes away or else she actually will be late "okay I'll see you in three days, please don't get the apartment on fire while I'm away" beca tells amy as she grabs her things from the backseat of the car "don't you worry about me, what you have to worry about is not ruining your chances with red" beca closes the door of the car and gave amy a sarcastic smile while she just shakes her head, she waves goodbye to her friend as she sees the car drive away and takes a deep breath as she walk towards the parking lot where the bus was waiting for her and the other cast members for their trip.

Chloe was excited for this trip, actually if there was a word that surpasses the feeling _excited_ that would be hers. She woke up and felt like she was in a film _, yes very ironic indeed,_ she was singing while she was in the shower, while she was making breakfast for her and Jessica; her roommate and she may have made one too for beca, she felt like birds were chirping for her and like as If there was an orchestra playing with her in every move she makes "tone it down will you..i know you're happy with the job but it's like unicorns vomited rainbows here" and chloe chuckles because no she's not gonna tone it down, she's happy and honestly it's been a long time since she felt this kind of happy "wouldn't that be one hell of a sight" she replies jessica's remark and Jessica just rolls her eyes but laughs too because despite all this rainbows and sunshines going on with chloe she can't be happier for her bestfriend in finally getting the acknowledgment she deserves "I'm gonna go down now, aubrey's waiting for me downstairs. I'll see you in three days..love ya" she waves Jessica goodbye as she closes the door of their apartment.

She reaches Aubrey's car and once she was settled in the front seat, Aubrey was looking at her as if she's seen a ghost "look I know you're a bubbly person chlo, but something's different..what's going on with you?" okay now chloe is thinking of maybe toning it down because if every person she's gonna see today will be commenting on how happy she is then she might need a recorder saying _"oh because I finally got the role I've been waiting for and damn my partner is hot"_ but she's not gonna do that so instead she just looks at Aubrey giving her the look that says " _you already know"_ and Aubrey understands right away but then she sees chloe holding a paper bag and she's curious because chloe usually eats before going out of the house and she has to admit the smell filling up the car is making her starve "what you got in there chlo? Did you make me breakfast cause i am starving" chloe doesn't really know why she didn't make one for Aubrey it might have to do with the fact that when she was making the meal the only person she was thinking about was actually, beca so it shouldn't come off as a surprise "actually it's for beca, sorry bree" funny thing is Aubrey smiles at this remark and of course she can't take her eyes off the road but chloe feels like Aubrey's looking at her and staring at her and without even any eyes on her right now _the look_ she was imagining was burning her "what? Why are you smiling like that" chloe asks "I don't know..i guess i'll just be owing stacie 50 bucks anytime soon" chloe thinks she knows what it means but she's not entirely sure if she is right because if she is right, then maybe she needs to be a little more subtle about something "oh shut up, speaking of stacie..where is she? Is she with beca?" how funny that the moment she thinks of being more subtle about having a crush on beca is when she decides to ask Aubrey about her wife and her whereabouts just to have an _insight_ on beca's morning "oh so you do like beca" and chloe blushes because well who wouldn't? "well stacie is at home still sleeping and beca's girlfriend is taking her to the meeting place" if you listen closely you can hear chloe's heart being splattered and being beaten down because she thought beca was single and it turns out **she's not,** she's pretty certain her face describes all this feelings but then Aubrey laughs and honestly, she doesn't know why this was funny "I was just messing with you, her roommate's sending her off" relieved as she may be, chloe covers her face because that was just embarrassing but the two friends just laugh it all off because even though Aubrey knows this is a dangerous game chloe's playing she also knows that nothing will come off from trying to stop chloe "we're here chlo, listen I know this is a dream come true and we've come a long way to get here so I just want to say I'm proud of you" it's early in the morning and chloe feels like crying because _hell yeah_ it really has been a long way but nevertheless they're here now and she just knows _this is it_ "thanks bree, you have no idea how proud I am of this team we have, thank you so much for sticking by me" she hugs Aubrey and goes out of the car waving her goodbye and mouthing her another "thank you".

Upon getting inside the bus she saw that every chair had a name on it and it thrilled her because it amazes her that the team was actually really working their butt off for this trip, she sees her appointed seat that has a note saying "chloe/zoey" which is next to a seat with a note that says "beca/lexie" and she smiles because this day just keeps getting better and better and all she hope is that this _better_ thing, better not end.

Beca enters the bus and sees that it's almost filled, she looks around for a while and she literally had no idea who these people were, so maybe it is a good thing to have this trip after all. She looks for her sit and there it was, right next to a redhead whose hands were up as she was trying to catch beca's attention "beca right here" _nothing subtle about that_ both of the girls think to themselves "yeah chlo, I can see that" she laughs silently and moves her way to the aisle and sits beside chloe "I brought you breakfast by the way" chloe hands beca the paper bag she's been holding onto as if it was something so precious, beca was starving, she really was but she reminds herself that she can't just take the food and devour it like a hungry animal in front of chloe, that wouldn't be nice to look at, at all "thanks chlo, but you know you didn't have to go through all that trouble for me…..it smells great by the way" chloe smiles widely because leave it to beca to compliment her on the simplest of things and still be able to make her lose balance and shit "nonsense! of course I have to make you one and thanks, it's made with love…I mean love as in like love for cooking and love for the great day we're about to have and pepper and salt and egg and ham and yeah all those other things too" yeah chloe's pretty sure she looked like a total fool with all that rambling but hey if it makes beca laugh like this how can she even regret it. They wait for another 15 minutes before everyone made it in the bus and as soon as the checklist of people were marked complete they proceed to drive off the lot, beca and chloe we're talking as if they we're besties with cool handshakes and bracelets to mark their friendship; but no, they weren't that, they only met a few day ago but beca feels like there's not a time they have nothing to talk about, sure they have quiet moments here and there but even that is not awkward, something is definitely different, _right different_ at least that's what beca thinks, chloe on the other hand is just too darn happy, things are going the way she planned it and this feeling she has while talking to beca is so mixed up, it's as if the word hasn't been made up yet to describe how she feels now. The trip goes on for 5 hours because they had to deal with the traffic, it gave beca and chloe time to get to know more about each other and once they arrived the location they hadn't realized that they've dozed off somewhere during the trip because when they woke up beca was resting her head on chloe's shoulder and chloe's head was resting on beca's "hey you two, get up. We're already kinda late so we have to speed things up a little bit" they both hear CR trying to wake them up and beca swears she heard a camera click before finally opening up her eyes. It was a little awkward when they realized what their position was so beca moved away quickly because even though she feels comfortable with chloe, it still doesn't change the fact that she's not much of a fan of these kind of things and the fact that they've only met for like three times and when she finally moves away she can feel chloe's eyes lingering at her and all she can think about is how beautiful chloe is, the funny thing is..right now, at that moment all that chloe can think of too is just how beautiful beca is.

They arrived at the camp's location and everyone looks a little relieved that it doesn't look as scary as they thought it would be, they had rooms which means they won't be sleeping inside tents and all that, that may have to do with the fact that they were out in the woods and if they slept outside they might die or something "okay so each room has a bunk bed, meaning you all will be separated in pairs, I'll be announcing who's with who and their room number and after that I'll give you each your keys" it was no surprise that beca and chloe had to share the room, they needed to bond and if sharing a room with someone for two nights isn't gonna bring you closer then what else will. The whole team were allowed to rest for a good 30 minutes and after that they we're being called to have lunch _(a very late lunch indeed)_

Beca was looking around the room and it feels awkward because it's like high school all over again, sitting in the cafeteria with no one to talk to and being the new kid "is this seat taken?" without even looking she knew who that was

"nope, just me here chlo"

"why do you look so grumpy and sad becs"

"I feel like we're in one of those business retreats"

"hm I guess It does give off that vibe, but this is gonna be so much more fun, have you looked around? This place has like tons of activities for us to do"

"I for one used that 30 minutes to rest we were given, to actually rest"

The two women continued to chat while they were eating, it was like those scenes in a teen movie where the cheerleader accompanies the shy girl and they fall in love in the end. it was like everyone was staring at them, they hear their phone ring, they received a notification on Instagram where the official account of the series tagged them, it was a photo of them sleeping inside the bus with the caption "Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale joins us for the new season of _stories untold; we're fine,_ as you can see they're already bonding" they didn't really know how to feel about this, this really **is it** , it was official, no more takebacks because it's out there in the world. Beca is a private person, she doesn't really post much of her life, just the important things so imagine the feeling she had when a photo of her sleeping as she was snuggled to chloe's side was out for the world to see "did they really have to post that" she knows they're just promoting the whole thing so she can't really blame them but still "oh come on, it's not that bad..i kinda like it actually. It's our first picture together!" it's not that the picture is bad, she likes it actually, already noting herself that she'll have to screenshot it later "yeah I guess I can live with that, I mean..it is **you** with her mouth open in the picture, so yeah..totally can live with that" they we're checking the comment section of the photo and they saw comments telling them good luck and some of their own fans we're commenting about how they cannot wait for the show but what caught chloe's eye was a comment that says " **I SHIP IT"** she knows what it means and by the look of beca's face she thinks beca knows it too which is a surprise because who would've thought that beca mitchell would know what _shipping_ means. They see more and more people commenting how they actually look good together and chloe hopes that this doesn't makes things weird between them "hey are you weirded out…by all the comments?" and she sees beca giving her a smile, **that smile** "well it's a little weird at first but I guess I have to get used to these kind of things now right, does it make _you_ feel awkward?" this was the third time chloe had a partner for a show so she knows the drill but the thing is..she never wanted any of her pairs to work as much as she wanted hers and beca's to work "not at all"

For their first day they really didn't do much, the whole cast had to introduce themselves and beca was a nervous wreck while chloe was an ultimate charmer on her first try, they now _finally_ know the people who they will be working with, they had a great ensemble, it's not that big of a cast because the story mainly focuses on lexie and zoey but each character is as important as everyone else's, some of the people they got along well was lily who'll be playing beca's doctor, Ashley as chloe's bestfriend and flo who will be beca's, the producers introduced themselves along with the writers and Cynthia rose, they also introduced the guys who will be doing the score of the whole thing which is jesse and benji . They went on to have an insane amount of ice breaker games; there was this one game where you had to write on the back of the other person and describe them in three words and when you finally get to see the paper on your back you wouldn't be able to know who wrote what, when it was their turn to write on each other's back beca joked chloe on how she couldn't just describe her in three words because it wouldn't be enough , still she wrote "beautiful, friendly, passionate" and since beca would have no idea who wrote what on her back chloe decided to be brave and wrote "you're my crush" **NO** that didn't describe beca and if you look at it, it wasn't even three words but it was a spur of the moment and she just had to do it. When they were asked to look at the paper, beca's face was priceless, she was blushing and she looked curious, she asked chloe if she knew who wrote it and chloe just simply shrugged.

When dinner came by everyone was tired, they already know that tomorrow is gonna be even more hectic than today so most of the team went on to sleep early. Beca and chloe went straight away to their room after dinner because they were just totally exhausted from all the games and the talking and not to mention the trip on the way to camp, they wash up immediately and got ready for bed "sooo..top or bottom?" chloe asks beca and after a few twist and turns in her brains she realizes how that must've sounded "I mean for the bunkbeds" chloe added and beca was laughing at her and here goes the blushing again, she watches beca climb the top part of the bunk bed "i'm more of a top" beca tells her, she also gives chloe a sly smile and a wink and if chloe knew beca was going to do that she would've brought an oxygen tank to help her breathing go normal again because that side of beca was definitely a new and a very interesting one chloe couldn't wait to get to know more about.

January 16 2018

Their second day was what people call _hell_ ; beca didn't realize that she'd have to go through all that crap just for a show. It was a day full of crazy activities that has the word _trust_ in it, after lunch they had 2 hours of break so beca and chloe stayed in their room to rest mainly because the people in charge of the camp said their next activity will be a little difficult and when they we're at that activity which was something that had to with hiking and going around a freaking river, beca thinks _a little difficult_ is an understatement. When they arrived to the river chloe was a bit scared okay maybe **a lot** scared and at first beca was comforting her telling her that it's not that scary and that there won't be any creepy things inside the water but chloe was really scared and when beca saw chloe's eyes about to tear up having to deal with the pressure of getting in the water, beca decided to step in and help her, she took chloe's hands and told her it was gonna be okay that beca's not gonna let her go and that if something does happen she'll be there, it was a longshot but it did make chloe go in the water, they were holding each other's hands when a fish came out of nowhere, and this is when beca realizes chloe didn't really like her fishes _alive_ because when the fish came near chloe, chloe screamed and she ran and she jumped, hell if fishes could talk the fish would've told chloe to calm the hell down but beca promised chloe she'd help her so she ran to chloe and asked her what would make her calm down so they can finally finish the activity but chloe looks a little too hesitant to walk around the river again till she overheard flo telling Ashley that it would be fun to see beca carry chloe to the end and chloe loved the idea, _of course she did_ not only is she gonna be carried around by her crush but she also doesn't have to step foot in that stupid river again so she tells beca

"the only thing that is gonna make me finish this thing is if you carry me"

"chloe, I'm not sure if you are aware how small I am but I think we both know I wouldn't be able to carry you"

"please beca…"

"no, don't do that puppy face thing..nope not gonna work"

 _She gave in. beca gave in_ , they finished the whole thing with beca piggybacking chloe till the end, jesse even recorded the whole thing commenting "wow the two of you really do know how to bond huh, this is so going in the bts"

"you owe me beale"

"I know I do, I'll make it up to you I promise"

It was campfire night and everyone was excited, _tired_ but also excited. All the pairs had to perform something for the night and it was no surprise that everyone decided to just sing, everyone except for benji and jesse who decided to do magic tricks, they were all given time to rest and shower after that whole river fiasco, it was also the time given to them to rehearse whatever performance they'll be doing, beca and chloe decided to do a rendition of _cups; when I'm gone_ , they practiced for only a couple of times because apparently both of them already knew how to do it so it was them having to perform it as a duo was what they need to work on .

The night started off with the producers who were john and gail; giving a speech about how they were excited to bring this new story to life and that they look forward on seeing all the cast working together, Cynthia rose also gave a speech about how she already know that what this whole ensemble can do will be pretty amazing, you can say that after all those activities they had to endure the whole team actually did grow closely together, they were all sitting around the fire laughing at moments they made at camp and they built a bond that was somehow easy to make cause everyone really did get along and not in the fake kind of way but because they all really did had fun as a team.

When it was time to perform lily and CR were the first ones up, they performed _S &M, _CR sang while lily beatboxed, up next was jesse and benji with their magic act and then john and gail went on to sing a classic which is _singing in the rain,_ after them was ashley and flo who did an amazing job on singing _take me or leave me_ , beca and chloe were the last ones to perform and once they finished singing _cups_ the team were chanting for them to perform another one, beca didn't really want to perform again but chloe insisted and honestly who can say no to chloe? So chloe whispered to her the song she wanted to sing and it was _fallin' for you_ by _Colbie Caillat,_ when beca nodded giving the signal that she knows the song, they told the guitarist and started

 _Beca: I don't know, but I think I may be fallin' for you, dropping so quickly, Maybe I should keep this to myself, Wait until I know you better_

"God chloe's perfect"; beca thinks to herself as she sings with chloe, not to mention how the song basically explains how she is feeling now, she looks at chloe and thinks maybe, scary as it may seem, it wouldn't be so wrong to _fall_

 _Chloe: I am trying, not to tell you, but I want to, I'm scared of what you'll say. And so I'm hiding what, I'm feeling but I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

"what if she doesn't like me"; chloe thinks to herself, she sings her part and it couldn't be more obvious that the song she chose tells how much of a mess she is right now, falling for her co-star. They've only known each other for days and she thinks she's falling for beca, maybe she's overreacting or maybe she's not but if she really is falling for beca, she hopes beca is _falling_ for her too

 _beca and chloe:_ _I've been spending all my time, Just thinking 'bout you, I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you, I've been waiting all my life, And now I found you, I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you, I'm fallin' for you_

Staring; There was definitely a lot of staring after that performance, beca and chloe looked into each other's eyes after singing and they can hear people clapping, whistling and shouting but it was all just soft noise around them as if looking at each other changed the setting of the world they were in, curiosity filled their minds because there's this connection they have they couldn't ignore, it was like as if finding each other was a role they wore born to play

Their room was filled with silence; it wasn't because they were feeling awkward, it was because what happened just now can't be shrugged off, can't be ignored. It was rare for beca to have such good connection with someone is such short time and for chloe to feel head over feels for someone this fast was beyond questioning but under all that circumstances whatever this is; felt so right. "I had fun tonight becs" chloe smiles while she lies down staring at the top bunk where beca was "yeah me too, you know you have a beautiful voice right? you should probably sing more" chloe can't help but smile, she was acting like a teenager in love "maybe you should write me a song so I can voluntarily sing more" and it was turn for beca to smile like a little kid who was given a whole bag of candy, she looks down where chloe was laying and sees her smiling and maybe it's crazy to fall for someone so fast but then again it wasn't something impossible "you know what, maybe I will..go to sleep beale"

"Goodnight Mitchell"

"Goodnight beale"

January 17 2018

They arrive back home around 3 pm, had a nice breakfast at the campsite and some few last remarks given by CR telling how she's proud to see how the team really bonded the past 2 days and how much she looks forward on the journey they're about to take on. They trip consisted a lot of singing in the bus since everyone knew everyone now, a couple of jokes here and there and a couple of teasing on how beca and chloe were singing to each other last night telling them that the bond they made was a lot different from what was intended to be, of course beca told them to shut up and of course chloe looked like a freaking tomato while they were teasing them but honestly deep inside they liked it, liked the teasing and all that because if they were being honest the bond they did make, is so much different than what they intended it to be. They arrive at the parking lot and they see amy and Aubrey and other people waiting for their friends and family, a couple of "see you at the table read" were made, hugs given and numbers shared, all in all, was that they left that lot as strangers and came back as a new established team and they hope after all this; they finish it as a family. "so I'll see you at the table read" beca was sure she was looking at the ground, because if she looks at chloe's eyes she might get lost at the moment "yeah I'll see you, I'll text you or something…only if you want me to..i mean you're not obligated to" beca cuts off chloe "I'd like that…so uhm I guess I should go, my ride's here and I see yours is too" beca waves at Aubrey who gives her a smile "yeah uhm sure…" chloe gives beca a hug, a little longer than a typical goodbye hug should be and when they broke apart and wave goodbyes as they went in to the cars of their friends they just took deep breaths and let everything happening sink in

As beca relaxes inside the car, amy asks her "what the hell was that all about?" and beca looks at her, worried eyes and all "I am in so much trouble"

As chloe relaxed inside the car, Aubrey tells her "so I guess **i** do owe stacie 50 bucks" and chloe looks at her, worried eyes and all "I think you do"


End file.
